Catching Avelyn
by spinning round in teacups
Summary: As a member of The Net, Avelyn Jones has to use her powers to manipulate people into doing what her father wants them to do. Rated T for abuse and swearing, all rights go to Joss Stirling
1. Chapter 1

Avelyn walked down the hallway towards her fathers office, almost shaking. She stopped outside the black ebony door in the ivory white walls, and steeled herself, before knocking on the door. She heard a lock being slid back, and watched the door slowly open.

Avelyn, being 5'9, stood up straight and tall as she entered the room. 'You wished to see me, Father?' She stated, looking straight at the man behind the desk.

'Indeed.' He said, and stood up. A portly man with black hair, he flicked his wrist, closing and locking the door. 'How was your day?'

Avelyn visibly relaxed, and sat down in a chair by the wall. 'It was alright. I recruited two people today.' She said and crossed her legs.

'That's great. But I believe I asked you to recruit five people, and the two you recruited weren't even on the list, so you disobeyed me. For now though, there are more important things to deal with. It is time for you to get married, and I have a list of potential suitors. Look it over, and tomorrow night we will go out to dinner at the Belthazar for a meeting. We will go with the rest of the family.'

'Rooster, Chuck and Odwin are coming as well?' Avelyn moaned.

Her father's eyes hardened, and Avelyn found herself pinned up on the wall, unable to breath. 'You're behaving like a child Avelyn, and as a punishment, Jaydie, Harlow and Wynter shall not be accompanying us.'

'But, they're part of the family.'

'yes but they're too young.'

'Too young my ass.'

Avelyn, who had been let down from the wall, found herself punching the wall repeatedly. 'Watch your attitude Avelyn. Now, I want you to listen to and do exactly what I say. The Benedicts are in town, and you are going to drug the youngest and make him do our bidding.'

'Daddy stop!' She cried, tears running down her face, as she was still punching the wall.

He glanced down at her hand, and dropped his wrist. Avelyn's hand fell from the wall, knuckles red and bloody.

'You'll need to get Ray to look at that.' He said abruptly.

She nodded once, and, after breathing in sharply, spoke. 'What bidding does he need to do?'

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise that was any of your business.' He snapped, and sent Avelyn flying across the room, slamming her back against the door. 'Just bring him back here.'

Avelyn nodded, and stood up, wincing, before hobbling out of the room.

Standing outside the room was Harlow and Jaydie. Harlow swore. 'Shit, Av, let's take you to Ray.' Harlow said, and lifted one of her sisters arms over her own shoulder. Jaydie followed suit. The three sisters made their way to Ray's office on the first floor of the house.

The door was open when they got there, so the three sisters waited outside, and their wait was awkward, but short-lived. Striding up behind them two minutes later, was Ray, who, as usual, instantly talking. 'Sorry ladies, do you have an appointment, of course you dont you live here and its not like i'm that busy, which of you am i checking up, oh silly me, sorry Avelyn, of course its you, i dont mean of course because that would imply its always you and it isnt, did you fall down the stairs, no, who would thats a silly thing to ask. Gosh how rude of me, I've gone and made myself comfortable and the three of you are standing there like lemons, come in come in, Avelyn it is up to you whether you want your sisters around, it can be awkward, can't it, now if i poke you and prod you here, does it hurt?' He said.

'Ray, you just need to fix it, you know with your savantness?' Harlow prompted.

Ray grinned sheepishly, and laid his hand over Avelyn's hand, gently. She winced, but relaxed as she felt her hand heat up and tingle slightly. He removed his hand, and Avelyn clenched her own, and nodded relieved.

'Anything else?' Ray asked.

Avelyn nodded, and peeled her hair away from the back of her head, turning around.

Jaydie, being 5'2, stood up on tip-toes to view her sister's head. She whistled lowly through her teeth, and Harlow hastily wiped tears from her eyes.

Ray breathed through her teeth. 'Christ Ave. This needs to go to a hospital.'

Avelyn shook her head. 'I can't go to hospital Ray, you know that!'

'Okay, well, we'll clean up your bruises on your throat, and then there's nothing for it. You'll just have to say you fell down the stairs and cracked your head open.' Ray said, leaving no room for arguments.

Avelyn sighed, resigned, but then her eyes widened. 'Cracked my _HEAD_? Open! Shit.' She tried standing up, but Harlow forced her sister back into the chair.

'You will stay, Avelyn. Jaydie, call the ambulance.' Harlow instructed. 'Ray, we're going to have to move her back to the bottom of the stairs to make it look like she fell down the stairs, and make it bloody.'

Ray nodded, and put his hand on Avelyn's shoulder, healing the bruises on her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of 13 made their way into the Savoy Cottage, holding various different conversations.

'Remind me why we're in South Africa again?' Will asked.

Crystal rolled her eyes and swung her arm (the one that wasn't holding Xav's hand) around, hitting him in the stomach.

'Two reasons.' Uriel said to his younger brother. 'My soulfinder is here and more importantly, we need to crack this group of Savants.'

'More important?' Yves and Zed cried in mock outrage.

Phoenix started laughing. 'Just you wait.' She grinned at him.

Sky, the smallest, glanced up at Uriel, the tallest. 'Don't worry Uri, I'm on your side.' She said, glaring at the others.

The group involved in the conversation (Uriel, Will, Yves, Zed, Phoenix and Crystal) cracked up at Sky's words.

'No offence Sky, but you're kind of a midget.' Uriel said chuckling.

Sky narrowed her eyes at him, as Saul, who had been talking to Karla, Trace and Diamond about the snowboarding programme in Wrickenridge, cleared his throat.

The other twelve in the party fell silent as they noticed a perky young blonde waitress making her way towards the group. She glanced at Xavier and her sullen eyes brightened. 'The Benedicts, I assume?' She said cheerily.

Saul nodded briefly and the group of thirteen followed the perky blonde, who kept shooting Xav furtive and flirtatious glances over her shoulder, none of which went unnoticed by Crystal, who was gradually getting more and more irritated.

The group sat down around a circular table that was as tucked into the corner as a table for fourteen could be. 'Sky, when are you going to tell your parents about us?' Trace asked, his eyes flickering to the blonde waitress who was hovering by Xav's shoulder.

'Can I take your order please?' The waitress asked, and Saul leaned towards her.

'Excuse me, miss, we've been here not two minutes, and you haven't left us alone. Don't you have other tables to wait on?' He said, kindly.

She scowled, before shuffling off.

Crystal sighed with relief. 'I thought she'd never stop fawning over you Xav.'

He turned towards her. 'Really? I hadn't noticed.' He said blithely.

'Like hell.' She replied in a blunt tone.

'So Sky. When are you going to tell your parents?' Victor persisted.

'When we get back I guess...' Sky said, hesitantly.

'Yes, you will. It's the right thing to do.' Victor instructed.

'Is everyone ready to order?' Karla asked, as she noticed the blonde waitress heading their way.

'I think so.' Uriel replied, just as the waitress reached the family.

'Are you ready to order?' She asked, chirpily.

Karla nodded, and the group listed off what they wanted to eat for both starters and main meals.

The waitress walked away, albeit reluctantly, and Uriel started talking. 'Back to what I was saying earlier, I'm sorry Sky, but you wouldn't be my first choice of Savants to be on my side.' He said jokily, grinning at her.

Both Zed and Sky glowered at him.

'I was sticking up for you, idiot!' Sky cried.

Zed, who was holding Sky's hand, twisted his body and kissed her on the cheek. 'It's okay Sky, he didn't mean it.'

'On the other hand, Yves and Phoenix would be my first picks to be on my side.' Uriel said, picking up a piece of bread from the basket in the centre of the table.

It exploded.

'Zed. Sky.' Karla reprimanded. 'We are in a public place.' She said.

Xav's phone rang. 'Hello? Yeah okay, you want me to come in now? Important? Okay, I'll be down in five.' Xav said and hung up his phone. He glanced around apologetically. 'I have to go down to the hospital.' He said, and stood up.

'But you're starting tomorrow?' Crystal said.

'I know Crys, but I have to go. It's important. Mum, I'll eat a sandwich there.' He reassured and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Avelyn woke up to a lot of activity, and instantly rolled over. Or tried to. So she pulled a pillow out from under her head and covered her face with it, blocking off the light as much as she could. Sitting next to her bedside were her sisters Harlow, Wynter and Jaydie, and her sister in law Luisa.

Avelyn sighed mentally as the pillow only blocked about half the light that her eyes picked up.

'She's up!' Jaydie cried. Jaydie was a petite adult who stood at 5'2 and had curly blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin.

Wynter, named for being an albino, stood up at Jaydie's words and pressed a red button on Avelyn's bed side.

Harlow poked Avelyn, her strawberry-blonde hair flicking in her ponytail. 'Avelyn, stop it. You can't use your powers to block out light. Turn it off.'

Avelyn groaned and Jaydie picked the pillow off of her head.

A doctor stood in the doorway, holding a clipboard, wearing a white coat. 'Okay I understand that you're all family, but you need to wait in the waiting room. There's not enough room in here.'

The four female visitors made their way out of the room.

'Avelyn Jones, is it? I'm Xavier Benedict, your doctor for today.' The doctor introduced himself. 'Date of birth?'

'Twelfth of October, 1986,' Avelyn said, her eyes widening as she realised that he was a Benedict.

His eyes lit up, and Avelyn felt a push into her brain, which she ignored, keeping a neutral face. He looked downcast when she didn't respond, but carried on anyway.

'Any allergies?'

'I'm allergic to strawberries, aloevera and plasters. Do you mind if I ask, how long was I out for?'

'About five hours. You were passed out at the bottom of the stairs earlier this evening at about 8pm. You've been unconscious since. Okay, right, so can you tell me what exactly happened?'

'Well, I was walking downstairs, and I hadn't realised that Wynter had been cleaning the floors on the stairs, and I slipped, twisting my ankle and hitting my head on the step, cracking it open.' Avelyn recited.

Xavier frowned. 'Hang on a minute Miss Jones, let me just get my assistant, I completely forgot to take your temperature, to check for a concussion.'

He strode out of the room, closing the door behind him, and headed into the waiting room, over to his family, who had brought him food from the restaurant. 'Sky, I need your help for a second.' He gestured, and started walking away.

Sky shrugged, and pushed herself off of Zed's lap, following Xav.

They left the waiting room, and Xav turned to face Sky. 'Okay, I need you to tell me if she's lying, because what she says matches her sister's explanation, but it sounds like she's reciting it. Also, her birthday is two days after Uri's, but she seems to have no reaction when I try to talk to her telepathically.'

Sky rolled her eyes. 'You know, not everyone who has a birthday near Uri's is going to be a soulfinder.'

'Yeah I know that. Duh.' He said, and grabbed a white coat from inside a cupboard behind him. 'You'll need to wear this.' He threw it at her head, and she, as a fluke reflex, managed to catch it.

'Xav, I need a thermometer.' Sky said, as if it was obvious.

'Oh, yeah.' He rooted around in the cupboard behind him, and pulled out a thermometer.

The pair walked into Avelyn's hospital room, and Xav turned to the patient. 'I'm sorry Miss Jones. It appears I have misplaced that information sheet. What did you say happened?'

Avelyn rolled her eyes, and repeated herself.

'Okay, my assistant, Sky, is going to just quickly take your temperature.' Xav said, and Sky darted forward, placing the thermometer on Avelyn's forehead. Once it had stopped going up, Xav and Sky walked outside her room, and closed the door.

'She's lying. I don't really see why you need to know this information though Xav. She's just a patient. You never have to see her again.' Sky said.

'I know. But I have a sneaking feeling, that we're going to be running across her again, very soon.' Xav said.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's Kim here. Thank you so much for R&Ring, and I just want to remind you not to read and not review. **


	4. Chapter 4

_'You can go, Miss Jones.' Xavier said, unstrapping her leg from the cast that had held her ankle for the past six hours. 'You're going to have to use crutches for the next couple of days. Try to keep your weight off your foot.' He said, and handed Avelyn a pair of crutches from the corner of the room._

_She gratefully accepted the crutches, and glanced up at him. 'I can really go?' She said, almost fearfully._

_'Yes.'_

_She pulled herself up, and started hopping out of the room._

* * *

'And then, I got into the waiting room, and told you to take me to Ray.' Avelyn recounted to her sisters and Luisa, as she sat on her bed, the crutches forgotten in the corner.

A knock sounded, loud on the black ebony door.

Luisa, Harlow, Wynter and Jaydie shot panicked glances at each other, and jumped to their feet, rushing to the door.

'We were just leaving, Father.' Wynter said.

'No. Stay.' He ordered, closing the door behind him. 'I understand that the five of you got in late last night. I'm not impressed that the lot of you would be so irresponsible. I have a reputation to uphold, and if my daughters are seen out on the town with no curfew, then what does that say about my business?' He said.

'But...' Jaydie started to say, before Avelyn shook her head slightly.

'What?' Their father demanded.

'Never mind.' She mumbled.

'Good. Now, tonight, I want you four girls to Club-81, because i have sources telling me that that's where the youth of the Benedicts are going to be spending their evening, and I want you to kidnap the youngest and bring him to me.' He said, pacing the room. 'Luisa, I am sending you with Rooster and Chuck to Pretoria for a couple of days, as I have been informed of a little mishap that occurred.' He faced the girls, glaring at Avelyn, before turning and walking out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Luisa glanced at her four sister-in-laws, panicking. 'I can't go to Pretoria with him, please don't make me go!' She cried, shaking.

'Listen, Lu. You will come to Club-81 with us tonight, and tomorrow when you go to Pretoria, We will have left before Father wakes up. We will meet you in Pretoria. It is important that Rooster and Chuck don't find out, so when you get in the car, somehow, you need to break their phones, as you'll be to far away for Father to contact them. Don't tell them that we'll be there. I will use my power to watch where you go, and we will never be too far away, so if something happens, we will get you out of the situation.' Wynter said.

'But what if he hurts you for disobeying him?' Luisa asked.

'That's a risk we're willing to take,' All four girls replied.

* * *

That night, at Club-81, the five girls were sitting in the car in the parking lot, waiting for the Benedict's to arrive and go in.

'Okay, so what's the plan?' Luisa asked.

'Well, our source has told us that Zed, Sky, Yves, Phoenix, Xav, Crystal and Will are going to be there. I'm going to find out where our supplier is. Next, Av, you're going to put the illusion of complete blackness up on all of them, so they can't see what's going to happen. Jay, you are then going to read their powers, and if there is anyone who could possibly find Zed, then you let me know who it is. I will drug all of them, and then Harlow will go up to Zed and ask if he needs to come outside, because Avelyn will have put an illusion of the rest of the group having a go at him up. Luisa, you will ask Sky to come outside with you, because she will have the same illusion as Zed. Harlow and Jaydie, if there is anyone who could find Zed and Sky, you get them and their soulfinder outside as well. Then when we get home, with them, we will put them in different rooms and put a power-blocker around each room.' Wynter said.

Luisa glanced out of the window, and nudged Avelyn. 'They're here'.

'Okay, so we wait here for five minutes, and then we go in.' Harlow said. Jaydie, who was sitting in the passenger seat in the front of the car, leaned over, and turned the radio on.

The song Behind A Wall started playing, starting on the line "They say they can't interfere with domestic affairs..." Luisa instantly leaned forward, between Jaydie and Wynter, and turned the radio off. She rested her head in her hands.

Avelyn glanced at Wynter over Luisa's head and winced. 'Come on, let's go in.' Avelyn said.

Harlow glanced down at Luisa. 'Lu, look at me. Rooster is not here. He cannot hurt you, and we will make sure that he doesn't hurt you again.'

Luisa glanced up at Harlow. 'But how can you do that?' She whispered. Harlow quickly wiped Luisa's eyes.

'Well, Av can good as paralyse him, and Jay can block his powers, and I can always find you.' Harlow said. 'Let's go in.' She said, and opened the door, sliding out.

The other four girls followed her.

Once inside, Wynter leaned against the wall, and shut her eyes. She reached into people's minds, and saw through their eyes, and read their thoughts. Her eyes sprung open. 'He's over by the bar. I'm going over there.'

Wynter walked over to the bar, and sat next to the supplier. 'Hello, Jonathon.' She said abruptly.

'Who are you?' He asked.

The eldest of the Jones' sisters laughed, before muttering under her breath, 'Allez-vous me donner le pillule?' She asked, holding out her hand, eyebrows raised.

'Who the hell are you?' He repeated.

She rolled her eyes, and thought towards him, '_I'm the daughter of Blake Jones, and you need to give me some pills.' _

He widened his eyes, and thought back. _'It's you! I'll be sitting right here, just don't be too long.' _

She grabbed the pills out of his hand, and thought towards Avelyn. _'Got them, black the Benedicts' out.' _

Avelyn responded. _'Done'. _Avelyn turned her thoughts towards her youngest sister. _'Jay, go.' _

Jaydie looked up from the floor, and turned her power towards the group of Benedicts. It wasn't hard to find them, as Jaydie's power was to read other peoples powers, and not many people in the Club were Savants. She found Zed, and she found Sky, and she found a soulseeker, which meant that Zed and Sky had a chance of being found. She sent her thoughts towards Avelyn. _'There's Zed, and his soulfinder, and then there's a soulseeker, but I'm not sure if she'd be able to find them.' _

_'No, she wouldn't because she'd need to have one of them their to follow their bond.'_ Avelyn responded, before telling Wynter that the only ones needed were Zed and Sky.

Wynter walked away from Jonathon and up to the Benedicts, slipping the pills into the drinks that were in their hands. Once she had done that, she walked away and went back to the guy at the bar, buying him a drink.

Ten minutes of dancing later, Harlow nodded at Avelyn, who put an illusion up in Zed and Sky's minds of the rest of the Benedicts shouting at them. Avelyn nodded back, and Harlow and Jaydie walked up to Zed and Sky, respectively, and asked if they wanted some air.

Zed and Sky nodded, and followed Avelyn and Jaydie outside.

Wynter had parked the car right outside the door, and opened the back door of the Jeep. Luisa pulled the two Benedicts up into the car, and once Avelyn and Jaydie had hopped in, the two Benedicts, the five Jones' and Jonathon drove off.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that chapter took so long to be posted, but I had a minor case of writer's block.**

**Now, do you want the next chapter to be about**

**- What happens in Pretoria**

**- Luisa's back story**

**- Wynter telling her father that she's found her soulfinder**

**or**

**- How the Benedict's react to Zed's disappearance?**

**It's up to you, please R&R with your thoughts!**

**Kim x**


End file.
